Almost Lover
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Alex Riley/Miz.  It is a song fic like always just to let you know.  I hope you enjoy and please review.   Pairing- Alex Riley/Miz  Song – "Almost Lover" by Fine Frenzy  Warnings – BOY/BOY !


~Recently I have been on an Alex Riley/Miz and Jack Swagger/Miz rampage. I love those two pairings and this is a Alex Riley/Miz. It was a song fic like always just to let you know. I hope you enjoy and please review.~

**Pairing- Alex Riley/Miz**

**Song "Almost Lover" by Fine Frenzy**

**Warnings BOY/BOY !**

* * *

**_Your fingertips across my skin_**

**_ The palm trees swaying in the wind,_**

**_ images_**

**_ You sang me Spanish lullabies_**

**_ The sweetest sadness in your eyes,_**

**_ clever trick_**

Mike sighed again, tonight NTX was over and Alex lost. After the show Mike went and holed his self up in his hotel room and refused to let anyone in, even Alex who had been trying to talk to him and was still trying to get him to come out. The pro shuddered, the cold cooling his skin though the thin fabric of his shirt, it would be hard to adjust to not having Alex to warm him every night. Mike had been crying since he left stage it seemed like.

He lay awake in his bed, he tried and tried to go to sleep but the sound of Alex's sweet voice singing him Spanish lullabies through the door kept him awake. Alex did say he had a thing for the Spanish language. Mike remembered the look on Alex's face when his picture flashed across the titantron and the same look crossed his face when Mike refused to let him in; Mike had peeked at him through the peep hole on his door with red rimmed eyes.

_**Well, Id never want to see you unhappy**_

_** I thought you'd want the same for m**_e

Mike cursed and put his right forearm over his face. Seeing Alex lose tonight and knowing what it felt like was killing Mike, breaking him down. Alex was the one too lose but in a way Mike did too, he lost his lover and his rookie. Mike thought Alex was going to win for him, Alex promised he would not leave him but he was voted off so now he will go on with his life like it was before Mike.

**_Goodbye, my almost lover_**

**_ Goodbye, my hopeless dream_**

**_ I'm trying not to think about you_**

**_ Can't you just let me be?_**

"Hic."

Mike had been crying for sometime now and for some reason he was now hiccuping probably because he was trying to get more air in his lungs. He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, he was having problems believing that Alex was really leaving him. The tried again and again to shut Alex out of his mind but the sweetie desperate voice behind the door and the man Mike knew it belonged to was making it difficult.

_**So long, my luckless romance**_

_** My back is turned on you **_

_**Should've known you'd bring me heartache **_

_**Almost lovers always do**_

Mike chocked on a sob, clutching his chest in pain. He had shut Alex out, but that was something he should have done long ago Mike mussed. Mike knew he would probably be hurt in the end but one look into those blue loving eyes of Alex's and Mike couldn't say no.

"Mike please!Let me in! " Alex pleaded, Mike buried his head into his wet pillow and tried to block it all out.

**_We walked along a crowded street_**

**_ You took my hand and danced with me in the shade_**

**_ And when you left you kissed my lips_**

**_ You told me you would never ever forget these images, no_**

In the back of Mike's mind he remembered him and Alex, so happy, walking hand and hand along a beach in Florida. It was Alex's birthday and he wanted to go to the beach. Mike remembered Alex having whining for an hour just to get a dance out of Mike, but finally Mike had crumbled and let himself be taken, and so for hours Mike dance with his lover under some extremely tall palm trees. Mike remembered one of the most amazing kisses he has ever experienced in his life, another one of the best kisses was the one Alex gave him before that last episode of NXT, before Alex was eliminated.

Alex promised he would remember the day on the beach because that was the first time Mike replied Alex's "I love you." With an "I love you too."

_**Well, Id never want to see you unhappy**_

_** I thought you'd want the same for me**_

Alex was tired as hell and sitting on the hard floor of the hotel hallway and leaning up against the door of Mike's room was not helping him at all. Alex could hear Mike crying through the door, he had been at it for hours now. All Alex wanted to do was hold Mike and reassure him that everything was okay. All the rookie wanted was Mike's happiness and he knew Mike wanted the same for him but Mike was still hurting him by not letting him in.

"Michael? Please baby, open the door." Alex sighed and then continued to sing, quiet enough not to disturb other people but loud enough so that Mike could hear. "Bueno, nunca Id quiero verte triste Pens que desear a lo mismo para m ."

**_Goodbye, my almost lover _**

**_Goodbye, my hopeless dream _**

**_I'm trying not to think about you _**

**_Can't you just let me be?_**

Mike had gotten up and sat himself up against the door. He felt better knowing he was close to Alex without Alex knowing. Mike really didn't like doing this to himself but he was miserable and so at the moment he really didn't care. He could hear Alex singing to him and even though Mike felt alone, Alex's voice soothed him.

_**So long, my luckless romance**_

_** My back is turned on you**_

_** Should've known you'd bring me heartache**_

_** Almost lovers always do**_

"Mike let me in. I was eliminated, so what, that doesn't mean that im going to leave you. As long as you'll let me I will be here." Alex chewed his lip.

"N-no, your gonna leave anyways. You have no more reason to stay, NXT is over." Alex was surprised to hear Mike's voice and responded immediately.

"You." Alex swallowed hard. "You are my reason to be here Mike. I love you and I don't want to leave you. I know you love me and I pray to God you know I love you too. Don't turn your back on me. On us." Alex knew he sounded corny and cliche but he meant everything he had just said.

**_I cannot go to the ocean _**

**_I cannot try the streets at night_**

**_ I cannot wake up in the morning _**

**_Without you on my mind_**

Mike peaked out of the peep hole at Alex, trying to see if he looked as honest as he sounded. All he could see was Alex's back which was pressed to the wall and his hands which were shaking anxiously. Mike unlocked the door and cracked it open ever so slightly, seeing how Alex scrambled to get out of his way so that he could open it all the way. Mike opened the door enough so that Alex could see his tear stricken face.

_**So you're gone and I'm haunted**_

_** And I bet you are just fine**_

_** Did I make it that easy to walk **_

_**Right in and out of my life?**_

Mike cocked his head to the side. And with all the courage he could muster up he uttered the same words he had the night he had finally let Alex make love to him.

"Will you still love me in the morning?"

Alex looked taken back for a moment before he replayed just the way he had that same night.

"Forever and ever babe."

**_Goodbye, my almost lover _**

**_Goodbye, my hopeless dream I'm trying not to think about you _**

**_Why can't you just let me be?_**

Alex stood and opened his arms up, waiting. Mike ran into them moments later. The rookie kissed the top of his pro's head as his fingers carded through his short, mussed, matted, blond locks. Mike let him self be held by Alex. Allowed himself to be loved by this man who has claimed his heart.

_**So long, my luckless romance **_

_**My back is turned on you**_

_** Should've known you'd bring me heartache**_

_** Almost lovers always do**_

No goodbyes would be said tonight and there would be no almost for these lovers.


End file.
